


Home Again

by stumphed



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumphed/pseuds/stumphed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreman and Chase talk over a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on November 8, 2011 on LJ  
> was written in response to a friend's prompt

"You can't go home again," Foreman states, dark eyes looking up as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Chase ignores the look and stares down into his own mug, hands wrapped tightly around to absorb as much heat as possible. It's only November and already the cold has gotten into his bones. He has never minded working late, but knowing he'll be headed back into the hospital before the sun rises tomorrow is simply depressing.

"But you have you try," Chase says, remembering what it was like after Cameron left. Alison. Cameron. It's funny that he still thinks of her as Cameron but remembers most vividly the moments when they were Robert and Alison. His favourite memories are of their mornings together, sitting across from one another with coffee and breakfast. He can't help the ghost of a smile that crosses his lips when he looks up again. "He has to try."

Chase knows that Foreman is thinking about Thirteen. He figures it's probably even harder to "go home again" when there's a chance that the person who used to be home could be dead. These women that exist in the ether between them is one of the things that makes what they're doing okay. Makes it _work_.

What a pair the two of them make.

The three of them.

And Taub makes four with his broken marriage and two little ones.

"But Cuddy isn't here anymore," Foreman says, his eyes never leaving Chase.

Chase nods in agreement, feeling a stab of sympathy for House. Whatever softness Cuddy had cultivated in him had left when she did.

They finish their coffee in silence. Foreman takes care of the check and they walk out into the cold, buried deep inside in their coats and scarves and gloves.

Chase leads the way to Foreman's car. Once they're both inside, separated from the rest of the world by the heavily tinted windows, Chase removes his gloves, puts a hand to the side of Foreman's face, and kisses him.

"Your place or mine tonight?" he asks, eyes shut and lips still brushing against Foreman's.

"Mine," comes the immediate response.

Not a second to waste with talking.

They can be home for one another. Just for now.


End file.
